Fred's Loss
by Labrat23
Summary: Fred loves George, George loves someone else, how does Fred cope?


Disclaimer: I own two half sets of Harry Potter, and various paraphinalia, not Harry Potter itself.

AN: I wrote this all out at 3 in the morning after unsucessfully trying to get to sleep. If its a little disjointed I apologize in advance, but this was little more than a thought bomb.

Also, it is un-beta'd. If you notice any spelling or grammatical errors, kindly point them out and I will attempt to fix them.

* * *

><p>It's 3 in the morning and I should be sleeping, but I can't. You're getting married tomorrow. She'll take you away fom me, forever, no matter what you say, 'cause everthing's changed.<p>

I look at the empty bed next to mine, where you're supposed to be, but you're not there. Why aren't you there? Don't you remember? When we were little we promised to be there for each other forever.

It's my own fault, I suppose. After all, I'm the freak that went and fell in love with you. I should have told you then and there when we were alone in the common room. But I couldn't. I told myself that you would just know, like you always do. Did. You don't anymore.

When you told me you loved her, I went numb. "You're supposed to love me!" I wanted to scream. But I couldn't. I couldn't, wouldn't, ruin your happiness. So I smiled and went along, like I had since that night. On the inside, however, a part of me died.

I couldn't stand to be around you anymore. So I distanced myself, subtly. I pushed you two together more and more often. While the two of you went on dates I started hanging out with Harry.

Harry took one look at me and knew. 'We'll pine together,' he said. And just like that, I started hanging out with him more than you.

The two of you have left for you're hunnymoon and I'm hollow inside. Charlie's saying sorry to me with that look on his face. You know, that one that just makes you wanna tell him everything. And I do tell him, everything. I tell him he shouldn't be sorry. I was the one who acted like a cowardly Slytherin instead of the Gryffindor I was.

Already it's been a year since you got married and destroyed the single glimmer of hope I had. You don't even notice that you're presence is hurting me horribly. We don't hardly talk, and you don't come to the store anymore.

A month later you're telling me you leaving the store. You're going to get a safer job with better pay and benafits for your _family_. I stand there shocked, and a little lost, long after you've gone.

A week later, I've closed the store and moved to the States. I might re-open the store here, but it's still to early to even contemplate. I need to start the healing process.

3 months later, I find Harry in an out-of-the-way looking bar. I helped him back to my flat and there he stayed. He's helping fill the George-sized hole in me, and maybe one day it won't hurt so much.

2 years pass by quickly. In those two years, Harry and I have not only begun dating, but adopted an 8 year old kid. We came back to get married with the family, and for the first time in a long time, I can look, speak, and enjoy your comany. That's not to say that I don't still hurt, but it's not as bad. Harry understands, after all, he went through the same thing with Ron and Hermoine.

Another 4 years and Harry and I have to say good-bye. We didn't want to, but the heartbreaks we suffered when we were younger have taken their toll on us.

* * *

><p>Papa and Daddy died today. Uncle Charlie says it was from old war injuries, but I know better. When we went to Grandma Molly's for the wedding, they looked at their best men with heartbreak in their eyes. Uncle George and Uncle Ron were so stupid! How could they not see what was so obviously infront of their face? It makes me mad, but Grandma Molly says that Papa and Daddy were very good at hiding what they felt.<p>

I asked to write the epitaph for them. I knew exactly what to say.

Harry Weasley Fred Weasley

1980-2005 1978-2005

_"Loved with broken hearts"_

* * *

><p>End Notes:<p>

And that's what happens when I write stories at 3 in the morning while listening to happy music.

Notice: Edited at 4 in the afternoon 2 days later.


End file.
